sasusaku reconciliation
by Shout InTheVoid
Summary: a filler of what happened to sasusaku right after the war based on my opinion : the lovers finally find themselves in each other.


Life after the war

They were breathing heavily … blood running down both of their arms. Sakura rushes to the scene and tries to work on both at the same time in order to save their arms, tears start streaming down her face then a smile creeps in. They have finally reunited, the old team 7 is finally reunited! Kakashi watches from distance and sighs with relief…

Soon after they were brought to the hospital, both her and Tsunada-sama has gotten to work, trying to save the lives of many including the boys and heal most of their scars, at least the visible ones. She had to step outside a couple of times to catch her breath and get herself together but she has done everything she could have.

A few days later…

Birds sing outside her window, she is already up and dressed, Sakura takes one last look at her mirror and rushes out. She runs all the way to the hospital, she can't believe Tsunade-sama threatened to kick the shit out of her if she doesn't head home! They are her teammates: The one who has been gone for a long time and the one who kept his promise when she almost lost hope, of course she should have stayed there checking on them even if there was nothing left for her to do.

She rushes to the room the two boys share and just outside the door she tries to catch her breath before pushing the door open and walking in. Too soon she freezes in her place, here they are one giggling stupidly while telling one of his usual stories and the other one smirking secretly while feigning disinterest…tears rush to her eyes at this heartwarming sight, she almost forgot what's like to be the three of them in the same room all happy, all enjoying the moment.

"Morning! How are you guys feeling today?" She manages to let the words out.

"Eyy Sakura-Chan! Thanks to you, we feel way better. I'm just really hungry… it would be great if Sasuke here would treat us to something, he owes us huh… what do you say?"

"I don't think you should already be going out and wasting your energy Naruto …" Sakura carefully says, worried about both Naruto and Sasuke's health as well as Sasuke's current situation in the village.

"Oh come on sakura-chan! My full recovery demands ramen! Besides I'm starving, and we don't like hospitals that much, don't be lame! Let's just go!" Screamed Naruto

"Hhhh well I guess we could all use some fresh air and a meal…" Sakura finally gave up, she couldn't resist the excitement in Naruto's eyes any longer.

"Yaay, well off I go to Tsunada-sama to make her sign us out of here!" With those words Naruto jumped out of the room and silence fell on the remaining two.

It was a deafening silence, both quite, too consumed in thoughts and yet extra conscious of each other's presence, they have not been alone just the two of them in ages and for the first time in forever it was him that breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry, I really I'm sorry …" Sasuke slowly spoke.

"What for?" as soon as the words left her mouth Sakura found herself answering for him, a part of her yelling at her ''you mean for what should he not be ''and another telling her how stupid she is, hot tears found their way to her green eyes and she swallowed hard.

"For everything… you know for…trying to kill you first…. for making both of you suffer this much, you and Naruto..." he let out a sight and continued," and Sakura thank you … for never loosing hope or faith in me when I didn't even know who I'm …"

As tears started rolling down her cheeks she realized this is the longest speech she ever heard from him, he usually either ignored her questions or answered in mono syllables …he was different …. He was trying to express something, with all this going through her mind she hadn't realized he had moved from his position on the bed and was making way towards her… she was still standing awkwardly by the door, she might have even taken few steps back since Naruto left them.

He moved carefully and slowly while keeping his eyes on her … her… the one standing in front of him now … the one that kept loving him through all these years… even after all what he did… even after he tried to...kill her … thinking about that was unbearable but still it was real, he doesn't know what have gotten into him at that time. He wasn't him. He was too blinded by hate and sorrow.

She sacrificed herself for him, he knows she did, thinking how hard it must have been for her to stand against him and actually try and attack him, that must have consumed her. She has been through a lot because of him. For him.

Becoming aware of his movements, she raised her head and observed him. Unable to say a word or to catch her breath, she just stood there as if frozen in time, their eyes locked and more tears sprung on her cheeks and to the floor, seeing her like this left him in pain… something was tugging at his heart rather than his arm or body… it became even harder to breath…he stood right in front of her staring deep in her green orbs while she was lost in his dark ones.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again," you deserve better….I'm sorry for hurting you this much but it was the only way"

"The ...only...way...for what?" She managed to spell out

"so you don't get hurt…for me to find out the truth, to become stronger…" He paused," if you were besides me things would have been way harder… all I wanted was to keep you safe… you were ...my weak point… what if someone used you against me and hurt you? What if I had lost? Like everyone else I have ever cared about? I've lost everyone that mattered Sakura…" he shut his eyes with those words and his face seemed to be twisting in pain as if he was forcing the words out of his mind, words that seemed to cut deep, slowly he regained his balance and kept on :

"I'm sorry I pushed you away but it had to be done. I would have lost you along with myself …" Her hand reached out shakingly for him to wipe something off his face …it's wet…his eyes widened in surprise, He was crying too.

His whole body froze and silence fell upon them again with their eyes fixated on each other. She was barely able to keep up. Did he just let her in his dark world? Are things going to change now? Yes. she answered to herself, things will get better. Her hand slowly fell to rest lightly on his chest… He suddenly started moving and he reached for her pink hair and tucked it behind her ear while his other hand found its way to the low curve in her back … his mind seemed absent and something else has taken control over him as he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her smell. Everything felt right. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she sobbed quietly.

"No more tears Sakura… no more…"

A figure that was standing behind the door turned around and walked away with a smiling face.


End file.
